Force Ionize
Force Ionize was a Force Power only obtainable through the Light Side of the Force! Description Force Ionize was a Force power developed during the Old Sith Wars that allowed a Force User to overload and damage electronic systems, such as droids. While Ionize could affect and short-circuit droids and other electronic systems, it was utterly ineffective against organics. In this sense, it was the counterpart to Force Stun, which could incapacitate an organic being but not a droid, as they obviously lacked the biology of living beings! Abilities Stun Stun caused only minimum damage to a droid's circuits and was focused more on stunning the machine for a short period of time. Effect decided by "Did I" Questioning! Disable Disable' was much more effective in deactivating a droid or other machinery than Stun Droid and was capable of causing some amounts of damage to the wiring and circuitry of the machine. Moreover, the energy released from this power was also capable of "hopping" from one droid to another within a certain area of the originally targeted droid. Effect decided by "Did I" Questioning!'' '''Destroy Destroy was the most effective of all three levels and was aimed at the total destruction of the droid or device (even the beings with incorporeal skills). The energy emitted from the user could effectively destroy many droids at once, especially if they were standing near the single droid target. While this power did not always ensure that a target would be immediately destroyed, resistance often still caused major disruptions to the inner circuitry of the machine. Effect decided by "Did I" Questioning! Game Mechanics Primary Characters All primary characters (PC's) in the game, aligned with the Grey Jedi Order, will be able to learn Force Ionize with the purchase of a Force power Holocron once they have obtained the rank of Bendu Initiate! Non-Primary Characters All non-primary characters (NPC's) in the game, aligned with the Grey Jedi Order, will be able to learn Force Ionize with the purchase of a Force power Holocron once they have obtained the rank of Bendu Initiate! Use In Topic Using Force Ionize in topic will require one post between uses to recharge your powers and after each use the wait time raises by one post! In Topic Save As you move up in rank you become more proficient with your Force Powers so, in the instance of Force Ionize, you acquired the power with the rank of Bendu Initiate, therefore moving up to Bendu Learner lessens your "recharge lag" by one post and also extends the number of foes you can attack by one. This means that if your normal lag time is 1/1+2/1+3/1+4/1+5/1, then when you rank up to Bendu Learner your new lag time would be 0/2+1/2+2/2+3/2+4/2. By the time you reach Grand Master your counter should look like 0/6+0/6+0/6+0/6+0/6. As you can see, a Grand Master can attack six foes at once and pays no penalty for usage! Leveling Up There are three main levels to this power and it can get a little complicated to figure out where you fit in to the scale. Basically, you start out as an Initiate with Stun, you will then move up to Learner and acquire Disable and finally move up to Knight and acquire Destroy. From that point on you are doing nothing but advancing your Destroy ability to attack more foes and to cost less for you to use! "Did I" Questioning Using any Force Power in topic may require asking a "Did I?" at the end of your post, particularly if it effects another Primary Character. If you have any doubt about whether or not you need to ask a "Did I?" then you should probably ask one! Category:Combat Forms & Force Powers